Sorpresa
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Renji organiza una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de su amiga, cada uno tiene un papel importante y a Ichigo le ha tocado el fundamental: entretener a Rukia por un día para que no se diera cuenta de la fiesta. ¿Sobrevivirá el pelinaranja a su tarea? o ¿perderá la vida en ello? One-shot en honor al cumpleaños de nuesta reina y por supuesto es un IR!


**Holaaaa! Se que nadie me esperaba porque yo tampoco lo hacía xD. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir, cinco meses para ser exactos y la verdad es que no iba a volver a hacerlo, mi lado ficker nació con el Ichiruki y morirá con el. Muchas saben que pateo mas del otro bando, pero no me siento a gusto a pesar de que me gusto el RR, escribir sobre ellos, me siento traicionando algo importante. Así que como era cumple la taicho (se me paso la fecha) se me ocurrió en escribir algo y esto es lo que resulto.**

 **Pido disculpas de antemano por la ortografía horrible que desarrolle en estos meses de analfabetismo, mi diccionario de sinónimo se redujo en un ochenta por ciento. Disculpen también por las tildes que faltan y alguna que otra coma que no están puestas.**

 **Me despido con un fuerte abrazo de vizard…**

 **Lisa Y.**

 **PD: ¡este fic esta dedicado a incondicional beta y amiga Natsumi, gracias por apoyarme en todo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sorpresa**_

Cumplir años para los humanos era celebrar un año más de vida o para otros, uno menos. Hay quienes lo celebran y quienes lo toman como un día tan normal como cualquier otro. Para un ser no vivo como los shinigamis no existían estas fechas porque ¿quién celebraría un año más de muerto? Y más cuando ya era más de cien. El tiempo solo era algo relativo.

.

.

Era miércoles por la tarde, un día normal sólo que con un poco de viento y el cielo amenazaba con una lluvia torrencial, pero nada sucedía. En la residencia Kurosaki el silencio reinaba todo el lugar, en la habitación de cierto pelinaranja, el par de amigos se encontraban cada uno absorto en sus cosas. Rukia se hallaba recostada en la cama leyendo un manga, mientras que él hacia sus deberes en el escritorio, tarea que luego debía pasarle a su compañera para que se copiara. Llevaba varios minutos con el mismo ejercicio, no era complicado, pero en su mente rondaba algo más importante que no lo dejaba concentrar. Debía de hacer algo para sacar por todo un día completo a su amiga de la casa y mantenerla entretenida. El motivo: la fiesta sorpresa que sus amigos estaban preparando para ella por su cumpleaños.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _El año nuevo había comenzado de forma pacífica hasta que un mensaje a su celular lo sacó de su aburrimiento, el mismo decía que necesitaban verlo con urgencia en la tienda de Urahara, no sabía de quién era ese número, pero si era en ese lugar, debía ser algo muy importante. Salió de su cuerpo ya que con el shunpo llegaría más rápido y partió hacia su destino. Cinco minutos después, se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda con Ururu dándole la bienvenida. La niña lo guió a la sala en donde se oían voces conocidas, encontrándose con: Urahara, Renji, Yoruichi, Orihime, Uryuu y Chad conversando animadamente._

— _Kurosaki-san —saludo el del sombrero— estábamos esperándote, eras el único que faltaba._

— _Buenos días a todos —habló con seriedad—. ¿Único? Pero falta Rukia._

— _Ella no debe estar presente en esta reunión —respondió Uryuu._

— _Verás —se apresuró a hablar el teniente al ver la cara de su amigo—, el catorce de enero es el cumpleaños de Rukia y estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para ella._

— _Acaso ¿festejan estar un año más muerto? —dudo el chico._

— _No festejamos nada —respondió—, pero ya sabes que a ella le gustan las cosas humanas, así que hable con mi capitán y él me ha dado el permiso para celebrar su aniversario._

— _Estamos organizando quién hará cada cosa —Inoue le tendió una hoja—, los shinigamis también cooperarán._

 _Ichigo buscó su nombre en la lista y se encontró con que su trabajo era entretener a la morena todo ese día._

— _¿Quieren que tenga encerrada a la enana en la casa por todo ese día? —eso era sencillo._

— _Originalmente —Ishida acomodó sus lentes dándole seriedad al asunto— la fiesta sería en la mansión Kuchiki, pero cuando hable con tu padre y hermanas para organizarnos…_

— _¿Cuándo fuiste a mi casa? —no recordaba haberlo visto por esos lados, tampoco su padre había comentado nada._

— _Eso es lo de menos —respondió—, el tema es que tu padre prestó la casa para que lo hagamos ahí ya que tus hermanas querían estar presentes en la fiesta._

— _Así que deberás mantenerla lejos de la casa y del Seireitei todo el día hasta que te avisemos —finalizó Yoruichi._

 _¿De tantas personas él tenía que ser el que debía entretenerla todo el día? Indudablemente le veían cara de payaso._

— _¿Qué hay de Chad? —preguntó— Él puede llevarla a algún lado._

— _Ese día me encargaré de la decoración de la casa —habló en gigantón que se mantenía en silencio._

— _¿Inoue?_

— _Me encargo de la comida junto con Yuzu-chan._

— _¿Renji? Tu eres su amigo, se conocen hace un siglo._

— _Soy el organizador general de la fiesta, debo estar al pendiente —se excusó—. Además, no conozco tanto el mundo humano como tu y tampoco se que hacen._

— _Yo prepararé la decoración —habló el de lentes antes de que preguntara._

— _Está bien, la mantendré todo el día fuera de mi casa —se resignó al ver que no tenía escapatoria._

— _Entonces —Urahara tapó su rostro con el abanico—, en cuanto puedas convencer a Kuchiki-san de estar todo el día afuera nos avisas, sino inventaremos algo ese día._

 _Fin flashback_

.

.

Continúo escribiendo números y borrando, no sabia como sacarle el asunto a conversación sin meter la pata al hablar de más. Suspiro frustrado por enésima vez, cosa que llamo la atención de su compañera, quien lo miro dejando su manga de lado.

—¿Qué tanto tienes? —pregunto— ¿los ejercicios están difíciles?

—No es eso —dejo el lápiz sobre las hojas—. El lunes es tu cumpleaños y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría hacer algo en especial? —se rasco la nuca en muestra de nerviosismo.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo —se sentó en la cama pensando—. Creo que iré a pasar el día al Seireitei, total no creo que Karakura quede desprotegida solo porque no estoy.

—Ukitake-san te da ese día libre ¿hagamos algo? —le habían dicho que en la Sociedad de Almas no la querían por ese día, seguro que por los preparativos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, lo que quieras —¿por qué se la complicaba tanto?

—Mmm —se llevó la mano al mentón pensando-. ¡Ya se!

—¿Qué quieres? —al pelinaranja no le gusto la cara que puso su amiga, sabía que ese día sería un castigo, pero debía de arriesgar su vida por entretenerla o sino la perdería en mano de sus amigos. —Haré todo lo que quieras.

—Sé mi novio por un día —se levanto de su lugar, agarro el lápiz de Ichigo y una hoja en blanco—. Hagamos un trato y lo firmamos ambos para que el lunes no te eches atrás -el chico estaba pálido, esa idea no le gustaba—. Como todo buen novio, deberás de agasajar a tu amada novia por su cumpleaños —comenzó a escribir en la hoja—, me llevaras a desayunar a algún lado, luego iremos al cine al ver la película de Chappy el conejo, me compraras un Chappy, después, daremos una vuelta por el centro comercial y por último me llevaras a patinar.

—¡¿De dónde demonios sacas todas estas estupideces?! —pregunto temiendo en si llegaría con el dinero que tenía ahorrado—. Además, podemos hacerlo como amigos de todos modos.

—En el manga que estoy leyendo a la protagonista la llevan en una cita, no hacen las mismas cosas, pero me gustaría saber cómo se siente —dijo ilusionada.

—Está bien —estaba en la quiebra en aceptar todo eso— acepto —firmo debajo de todo lo escrito por ella—. Pero no pidas que sea cariñoso contigo, cumpliré todos tus estúpidos caprichos.

La morena también firmo, aunque sospechaba que algo extraño estaba ocultando, sabía que el no aceptaría ese trato tonto que ella le había propuesto, menos quería que él sea su novio por un día. Tenía pensado quedarse en la casa o ir a visitar a su Nii-sama, solo se le ocurrió eso para que la dejara en paz, pero bueno, haría que Ichigo gaste su dinero por ser un mezquino cuando ella quería algo y él se lo negaba. La dulce venganza llegaría.

Cuando vio que su amiga volvió a sumergirse en su tonta lectura, tomo su celular y tecleo para enviar un mensaje al grupo que habían creado con este motivo en especial. _"La casa estará despejada de enanas por ese día. Luego deberán ayudarme a pagar mis deudas."_ No esperó ninguna respuesta así que se dedico a terminar sus deberes. Ese bendito lunes no tendrían clases por algún extraño motivo, al menos si iban a la escuela se ahorraría un poco de dinero para él.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió sin problemas, las alertas de hollows continuaron de la misma manera, nada extraño sucedió durante esos días, así que la sospecha de Rukia de que Ichigo le ocultaba algo fue olvidada y acepto en que quizás él si quería que ella se divirtiera con cosas humanas. Un día antes de su cumpleaños hablo con Renji y con su Nii-sama para disculparse de no poder estar con ellos al día siguiente, a lo que respondieron que solo se divierta y que se verían por la noche.

El lunes por la mañana la morena se levanto primera para ducharse y vestirse con tranquilidad, una vez lista salió de la habitación en donde las pequeñas Kurosaki aun dormían, se cruzó con el pelinaranja que sin mediar palabra o mirada entro al baño. Al cabo de media hora se encontraron en la sala.

—Feliz cumpleaños enana —le tendió un pequeño paquete mientras que con la otra mano se rascaba la nuca.

—Gracias —acepto el obsequio—. No era necesario que me dieras algo cuando te tendré todo el día cumpliendo mis caprichos.

—Solo lee lo que hay dentro —era una estúpida nota que se le ocurrió cuando se levantó.

—" _Vale por un novio por un día -_ leyó en voz alta— _el premio es valido desde el 14/01 a las 00:00 hs. hasta el 14/01 a las 23:59hs" —_ miro a su amigo divertida.

—¿Qué? —sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo—. Era lo que querías ¿no?

—Eres un tonto —guardo su regalo en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Mejor vámonos porque tengo hambre y Yuzu-chan va a enojarse si nos escapamos en su presencia.

—Tienes razón —respondió abriendo la puerta—. Las damas primero —ella salió y antes de salir él, se despidió con la mano de Yuzu que espiaba desde la escalera.

—¿Ya se han ido? —pregunto Karin desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Así es —corrió hacia la cocina—. Tráeme del cuarto de papá los ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar y ayúdame hasta que llegue Inoue-san.

—Está bien —hoy les esperaba un día de puro trabajo.

La pareja de shinigamis caminaba sin apuro por las calles que recién comenzaban a despertar de Karakura. A pesar de ser invierno el clima era agradable, el cielo estaba de un color celeste perfecto, hacía frío, pero no era insoportable. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, era algo habitual en ellos. Él pensaba en una cafetería que este alejada de la casa, lo que menos quería era cruzarse con alguno de sus amigos o un shinigami, explicarle a Rukia que hacían por ahí sin que sospechara nada le costaría más de una neurona. Tomaron un taxi y de esa forma llegar mas rápido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto preocupándose un poco, siempre caminaban.

—A unos locales del centro comercial hay una cafetería a la que siempre quise ir —mintió, la realidad era que estaban haciendo el recorrido que solía hacer Inoue para ir a su casa, el riesgo de cruzarla era altísimo y aún mayor que la morena la invitara a desayunar con ellos.

—Pero podíamos ir caminando como siempre -miro por la ventana.

—Hace frío para caminar y puedes enfermarte —le acaricio la mano—, debo ser un novio cuidadoso ¿no?

—Olvida eso —lo pellizco con fuerza— solo seamos amigos.

—¡Maldita bruta! —alejo su mano con brusquedad—. Aceptaste el regalo así que la aguantas.

Iban a comenzar a discutir, pero fueron detenidos por el chofer al indicar que habían llegado a destino. El pelinaranja pago y bajaron del auto. Ahora, que sabía que a su amiga le molestaba que él la mimara lo haría solo para divertirse, le daba algo de pudor quebrar esa barrera que los definía como amigos, aunque valía la pena para no aburrirse todo el día. Antes de seguir con su camino, él la tomo de la mano y entrelazo los dedos, Rukia estiro la suya para liberarse obteniendo como resultado que su amigo apretara más el agarre.

—Suéltame —pidió mientras intentaba deshacer la unión con la otra mano.

No respondió, internamente moría de risa por las acciones chiquilinas que tenía la morena, ella había pedido que fuera su novio por un día y eso tendría. Emprendió su camino nuevamente arrastrándola hasta llegar a la cafetería, una vez dentro la soltó.

—Ve y busca el lugar que más quieras iré a encargar el desayuno.

.

.

A media mañana en la casa de los Kurosaki reinaba el bullicio, las voces se oían desde afuera. La senkaimon se abrió dándole paso a Renji cargado con paquetes pesados, entro al hogar sin tocar timbre —como se lo habían pedido las dos veces anteriores—, dejo caer las cosas en la sala. El lugar estaba limpio, pero abarrotadas de cosas por ordenar.

—Abarai-san -lo llamo Isshin desde la puerta trasera— si has traído la tienda podemos ir armándola.

—Está bien Kurosaki-san —levanto dos paquetes enormes—. Ishida-san ¿ha llegado?

—Aún no —respondió el hombre ayudándolo con uno de los bultos—. Karin-chan envíale un mensaje y dile que traiga la decoración.

—Ya está viniendo —respondió, suspirando— Sado-san lo esta ayudando y yo me pregunto ¿para que tienes celular si no leerás los mensajes?

Una vez en el patio trasero, se dedicaron a abrir las bolsas buscando todo para comenzar con el armado de la tienda, tenían en cuanta que la casa era pequeña para albergar muchas personas y para hacerlo al aire libre hacía demasiado frío. Después, de pensar varios minutos que podían hacer al teniente se le encendió la lampara y regreso al Seireitei para pedirle a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón una de las tiendas que utilizaban para atender a los enfermos en las misiones peligrosas. Lo único que deseaban era terminar a tiempo antes del anochecer para poder comenzar con la fiesta.

.

.

La feliz pareja de adolescentes recorría el centro comercial, feliz para los transeúntes que los veían tomados de la mano. Ichigo sufría por cada cosa que debía comprarle a la morena y sabía que ella se lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sentía su celular vibrar en el bolsillo cada un minuto, seguro que todos andaban a las corridas mientras que el se sentía un inútil por no poder ayudarlos, en cuanto quiso revisar los mensajes su amiga le tapo la pantalla con la mano alegando que a su novia le molestaba que no le prestara atención. Ya revisaría cuando entrara al baño.

El medio día se hizo presente, el chico sentía hambre, dar vueltas le despertaba el apetito, le resultaba extraño que en la lista de deseos no este almorzar por alguno de esos lados, solo esperaría a que ella dijera que quería comer.

—Vamos a sacar los boletos para la película y luego vayamos a tu casa a almorzar —hablo Rukia al deducir que su amigo tenía hambre.

—¿A mi casa? —¡maldita sea!— Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos por una pizza de esas que te gustan —la abrazo guiándola hacia una de las pizzerías del segundo piso.

—Tu hermana va a enojarse si faltamos a otra comida en tu casa —se detuvo.

—La llamo y le decimos que no nos cuente —saco el celular buscando el contacto de su hermana para marcarle.

—Está bien, pero ponlo en altavoz así yo también me disculpo.

Marco dejando que el celular del otro lado sonara dos veces y corto, ese era el aviso para que su hermana atendiera en un lugar silencioso.

—No contesta —miro la pantalla verificando los más de cien mensajes que tenía—. Volveré a marcar —esta vez apenas toco el botón de "llamar", activo el altavoz.

— _Hola Oni-chan —_ se escucho la voz de Yuzu— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Queríamos pedirte disculpas, porque almorzaremos por aquí.

—Lo sentimos Yuzu-chan —hablo la morena—, es que tu hermano quiere pizza.

— _No se preocupen. Yo iba a marcarles para decirles que comieran por allí_ —se disculpó— _. Papá nos llevara a Karin y a mi a almorzar a fuera y luego iremos al parque de diversiones, así que hasta la noche no regresaremos._

—Diviértanse que nosotros cuando regresemos cocinare yo —respondió el joven intentando dar por finalizada la charla.

— _¡Gracias! Iré a terminar de vestirme_ —se escucho la voz de Karin a lo lejos— _, Karin-chan esta apurada._

—Hasta luego —se despidió la morena antes de Ichigo finalizara la llamada.

—Ahora podemos ir a almorzar tranquilos —abrazo a su compañera nuevamente—, tu elijes —emprendieron la marcha hacia la pizzería.

.

.

La menor de los Kurosaki cuando sintió su celular sonar y ver en la pantalla el nombre de su hermano corrió hacía el lugar más silencioso de su casa que en ese momento era el baño. Se encerró y atendió la llamada, habían arreglado de ante mano que si a Rukia se le ocurría volver a la casa por algún motivo la llamarían y ella inventaría cualquier pretexto para convencerla de que no había ningún problema. No le gustaba mentir, pero ahora era por una causa justa. Si todo seguía así, la sorpresa sería un éxito.

En el jardín la tienda ya estaba armada, las mesas estaban en su lugar y la mitad del decorado también. Conejitos por aquí y otros por allá, los muñecos de felpa del Quincy eran un éxito a la hora de darle un aspecto femenino al lugar. Las horas continuaron pasando, las corridas seguían en la misma intensidad que por la mañana. Renji se encontraba agotado de tantas idas y vueltas a los dos mundos, ni siquiera podía entender el uso de un teléfono celular, pero en la ultima semana era lo que mas había usado, no entendía en la comunicación entre varias personas al mismo tiempo sin estar presentes, Urahara-san le dijo que era algo muy usado en el mundo humano y se lo conocía como guasap o era ¿whatsapp? En fin, para algo servía esa cosa. En ese grupo todos contestaban menos Ichigo y eso lo ponía de los nervios porque tampoco los leía, el miedo de que su amiga se apareciera en cualquier momento por la casa lo tenía a la expectativa de las voces o cualquier movimiento fuera de lo usual. Estaba ayudando a la teniente Matsumoto en acomodar los vasos sobre la mesa larga y a guardar las bebidas cuando su celular sonó, encontrándose con un mensaje en el grupo del pelinaranja: _"Espero que todo este marchando bien, por aquí todo tranquilo, estamos por patinar. Tuve que entrar al baño para enviar este mensaje. Si tan solo supieran todo lo que llevo gastado en este día, ni un sueldo de capitán lo cubre. En cuanto todo este listo, que alguien me llame, no atenderé, pero en media hora estaremos ahí."_

—No faltan muchas cosas —contesto Matsumoto guardo su teléfono—. Urahara-san trae el pastel, Yoruichi-san estará por llegar en cualquier momento con quienes vienen del Seireitei.

—La comida ya esta lista —hablo Orihime entrando al lugar—. Terminamos una hora antes, así que para las siete podemos decirle a Kurosaki-kun que pueden regresar.

—Entonces —el bermejo se rasco la melena pensando— a las siete y treinta deberían de estar todos y ¿Qué se hace luego?

—Kurosaki-kun deberá de inventar algo para traerla aquí —la alegría de la chica era indescriptible—, todo estará oscuro y guardaran silencio, cuando la luz se encienda todos gritamos ¡Sorpresa!

—Entiendo, pero cuando estemos todos vuelve a explicarlo —pidió la rubia.

.

.

El shinigami sustituto lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y tirarse a dormir, estaba cansado, pero había repuesto energías cuando se durmió en el cine durante la película de Chappy, lo ultimo que recordaba era que habían apagado las luces y ese estúpido conejo salió a escena, luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera cerrando los ojos, recién despertó cuando la chica lo golpeo en la cara para decirle que ya todos se había ido. Para Rukia que ese había sido su mejor día de su no existencia era quedarse corta, a pesar de obligar a Ichigo a estar a su lado todo el tiempo le gustaba, primero notaba como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más cuando pedía algo y luego él le compraba cosas que ni siquiera le había pedido como el globo con forma de conejo y una rosa. Al principio le molestaba que la tratara con cariño, le resultaba extraño, pero que la tomara de la mano o la abrazara la hacía sentirse bien, al limite de que ella imitara algunos gestos que él hacia de forma inconsciente como sonreír como una tonta cada vez que la miraba y le preguntaba como la estaba pasando.

—Gracias por hacer este día tan especial y cumplir mis caprichos —le dijo en cuanto se detuvo a su lado. Ella estaba patinando y él se había detenido a mirar el celular—. Me divertí mucho.

—De nada -le sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a casa? Mañana tenemos clases —guardo su celular, ya estaba lista la sorpresa.

—Claro —lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hacia la salida de la pista— estoy algo cansada.

Devolvieron los patines y agarraron todas las cosas que habían guardado los empleados del lugar. Tomaron un taxi para regresar ya que la morena se negó a seguir caminando e Ichigo se negaba a cargar ese maldito conejo deforme hasta la casa. En el trayecto la Kuchiki se durmió, cosa que él aprovecho para responder los mensajes e ir avisando que tan cerca estaban. En cuanto llegaron a la noble le resulto extraño que la casa este silencio, pero recordó que las chicas estaban en el parque de diversiones con Isshin-san. La alarma de hollow sonó en su bolsillo, ella quería tirarse a descansar, pero el deber la llamaba.

—¿Qué raro? —sacudió su teléfono— esta cosa me dice que hay un hollow en el jardín, pero yo no siento nada.

—Salgamos a investigar —contesto el chico dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

A penas salieron Ichigo se paró detrás de ella tapándole los ojos con las manos.

—¿Qué haces? Idiota —intento destapar su visión.

—Tu solo camina —hablo en voz baja en su oído.

Obedeció y se dejo guiar por su compañero, no hicieron muchos pasos cuando él la libero. Estaba todo oscuro y en completo silencio. Antes de hablar la luz se encendió.

— _¡Sorpresa!_

El grito de todos sus amigos la dejo petrificada en su lugar, busco a Ichigo para pedirle una explicación, pero él no estaba a su lado. En tan solo segundos se encontró rodeadas de personas felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Luego de que todos la saludaron Inoue le conto que era todo aquello y como fue organizado, no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Renji, agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo sin que ella se de cuenta.

El ambiente se encendió, todos hablaban y reían, una melodía serena sonaba de fondo. Rukia se sorprendió de toda la comida que había, un enorme pastel con forma de Chappy estaba ubicada en el centro de una de las paredes, a su lado una mesa llena de regalos, algunos pequeños y otros no tanto, cada uno tenía nombre de quien se lo había obsequiado, la decoración de colores claros y los conejitos de felpa colgados por todas partes la enamoraban, esperaba que la dejaran quedarse con todos esos chappys. Sin lugar a dudas su día se había convertido en el mejor de su historia, nunca creyó que tanta gente la quisiera. Saludo a uno por uno y agradeció por haber cooperado en algo. Su capitán que últimamente estaba mas o menos de salud se encontraba presente junto a Sentaro y Kiyone. Los demás capitanes estaban ahí a excepción de Kenpachi Zaraki y su teniente que aún no llegaban, el resto de los shinigamis con los que alguna vez había hecho contacto estaban dispersos por el lugar, la familia Kurosaki y sus compañeros de clase no se perdieron de tan dichoso evento. La fiesta continuó por horas, el alcohol que había llevado Rangiku alegro el sistema de mas de uno que pronto se pusieron a bailar al son de la música tan extraña que puso Keigo. Más tarde, cantaron el cumpleaños y luego abrir todos los obsequios, la verdad que eran muchos y quizás no llegaría a abrir todo ese día, pero abrió los que más llamaron su atención.

—No quería que mi regalo se perdiera entre todos esos —Byakuya Kuchiki le entrego un paquete con envoltorio que se notaba sumamente delicado—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Muchas gracias Nii-sama —sus mejillas se colorearon. Abrío el obsequio con sumo cuidado, doblado de forma perfecta una tela de seda blanca llamaba la atención, lo saco, era un par de guantes y una especie de bufanda hecha del mismo material—. Es hermoso.

—Esas prendas representan a la nobleza —explico mientras la chica se ponía los guantes.

—Estoy realmente agradecida Nii-sama —esos accesorios se habían convertido en sus favoritos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kuchiki-san —la saludo Uryuu—, te entrego mi regalo porque esta comenzando a hacer más frío y sé que te gustara usarlo.

—Gracias Ishida-san —respondió mientras abría el paquete—. ¡Me encanta!

—De nada, lo he hecho pensando en lo que mas te gusta y de qué manera podrías lucirlo.

El obsequio en cuestión era una especie de vestido y al mismo tiempo un abrigo de invierno, se lo notaba calentito, era de color rosado con el interior blanco, de la gorra salían dos orejas largas y en la parte baja de la cintura un pompón cortaba el color llamando la atención. No esperó nada para ponérselo, esa prenda también iría a sus favoritos. Así estuvo bastante tiempo abriendo algunos obsequios, miro la hora en su celular, el mismo indicada que faltaban diez minutos para que finalizara el día. Solo le quedaban diez minutos a su regalo por veinticuatro horas, busco a Ichigo con la mirada, desde que la soltó cuando le dieron la sorpresa no había vuelto a hablar con él y en un momento lo perdió de vista por completo.

—¿Has visto a Ichigo? —le pregunto a Mizuiro cuando lo vio ingresar a la carpa.

—Sí —miro hacía la casa— ahora regresa, fue al baño.

Salió del lugar y entro a la casa, el silencio se apodero de sus oídos y se relajo un poco. Estaba por la sala cuando se encontró a quien buscaba.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto mirándola.

—Se termina mi regalo —le tendió el papel que llevaba en la mano—. Sé que hiciste todo esto para que no me enterara de la fiesta —lo golpeo con fuerza en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—¡Maldita enana! —respiro entrecortadamente—. Los chicos me pidieron que hiciera hasta lo imposible para alejarte de la casa y de la Sociedad de Almas.

—¡Gracias! —le sonrió depositando en su mano el papel—. Por un día me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo —le toco la mejilla—. Quien vaya a ser tu novia será la chica más afortunada de todas.

—Si quieres tu puedes ser esa chica afortunada —dijo mirándola a los ojos, se acerco lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave al mismo tiempo que rompió la hoja con el obsequio finalizado.

—Solo valía por todo un día —miro el reloj que descansaba en la pared— y el mismo ya venció.

—Pueden ser todos los días que tu quieras —volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Demasiado tierno viniendo de mi ¿no? Sentía que debía de ser algo así por la ocasión especial que se presentaba. En mi país el cumple de Rukia paso hace rato, pero en Mexico todavía lo es, por eso lo público.**

 **Si quieren que siga viviendo déjenme un review, mi pobre alma de escritora se lo agradece infinitamente y no dejara de escribir xD**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
